lotuschampionshipfandomcom-20200213-history
Season reviews
Season One The first season of Lotus Championship started in a street like track known as F1 town. Due to it being a small league at the time the main drivers were sponge jared mugen ahil and Dawid. Sponge took the first wins in Round one as it was the 2010 points system his lead was massive. But soon enough jared struck back after winning in Lotus GP then in High Speed Brick. The championship decider came at the Old Vyborg Mugen won the race but sponge's 2nd took him the title. The final race had a massive turnout of 8 drivers in F1 1988 where Jared won the race sponge a solid 3rd. Season Two The second season began at F1 1981 West US GP by newbeaver256 it was a colourful track and it bought lots of action with Jared taking the first win then at F1 1996 sponge won but then at Vyborg newbeaver256 took his maiden victory over mugen. Round 4 was at Buxton which saw Rookie Skiddyboy12 dominate with his first pole and win. Round 5 saw Lotus replace new on the track as new took the place as official. Jordan Klok locked out the front row but Lotus managed to fight for the win but settled for a 3rd. The battle's continued throught the next few rounds with Lotus taking his maiden win at Lime brick park. Round 9 saw Jordan take a maiden victory at F1 1981. Round 10 was at F1 2010 with Lotus on pole with Jared only 0.02 seconds slower. Jared won the race with lotus having a frustrating 3rd. The long waited Marlbrick arrived and action never stopped with race leader Lotus crashing out at the end after hitting a Backmarker this allowed Mugen and Jordan to fight it out but Mugen took the win helping his championship hopes. It was a bad season for sponge who didn't appear at most races he came at F1 1981 Roblox Town and contributed in the fight for the lead. As a backmarker as klok hit him allowing lotus to pass him then lap the whole field BOOTEY took his first podium. With 3 rounds to go Mugen had a good lead over Lotus with Jared not far behind and Jordan and Klok having slim chances. F1 2010 at Korea saw Mugen win and Lotus and Jared clashing after a incident in the pits earned Lotus a time penalty costing him a place to klok. Hungary was set to be the deider with lotus needing to get a 2nd to keep his champ hopes alive but he had issues with the cars but he managed to take 2nd taking it to the last round at Fuji. Lotus was on pole with Mugen 2nd they collided at Turn one with mugen the winner as he was leading Lotus lost out and was in the midfield he managed to get into 2nd. But while lapping sponge the season one champ he hit him and flipped out of the race. Handing the championship to mugen who retired later to celebrate. Which handed BOOTEY a maiden win ending a great season.